Chocolate and Roses
by joop-pa-pa96
Summary: Rosie is the mother of Charlie. How will the effect the story? What's more, who is the father? And what is Rosie's relationship with the famous chocolatier, Willy Wonka? Follow Rosie and her son Charlie on their adventure in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory WillyxOc A special thanks to Silver Moon 1993 for letting me use their idea.
1. Chapter One Rosie Bucket

_In my mind I traveled through the snow that always seemed to come down in sheets upon our town. Up. Up. Up. I went. Over the gates to a place long lost in time._

_The Chocolate Factory._

_A place the used to hold such hope, joy…but now was only a magnanimous reminder of what was lost. I could almost taste the sweet chocolate that was made there. Smell the rich sweetness of it._

_In my mind I struggled to stop it. I didn't want to go back. There was no place for me there anymore. I made my choice._

_However just as I got close enough to touch the front door…_

I woke up.

"Mum…mum…it's time for school. I wanted to say goodbye before I left," Charlie said waking me up.

Groaning I pushed dark chocolate brown curls from my face. After I rubbed the sleep from my eyes I smiled and sat up. "Good bye, sweetie." Giving him a hug and a kiss. "Have a good day at school."

Charlie gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Bye, Mum." With that he climbed down the ladder. Faintly I could hear him say. "Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa George. Bye Grandma Georgina. Bye Grandpa Jo. Bye Grandma Josephine." Then I heard the door close behind him.

Groaning I got out of the bed I shared with Charlie since he was a baby and got dressed. I shivered. The room was always so cold that when Charlie was a baby I was afraid he'd freeze to death, so since then he'd always slept with me.

I too climbed downstairs and ate the meager breakfast quickly.

"Morning Mum."

"Morning Rosie-Cheeks," Mum said. "Gave a good day at work."

I nodded, "I will. Bye Grandpa George. Bye Grandma Georgina. Bye Grandpa Jo. Bye Grandma Josephine!" With that I ran off to my job. However before I could get very far Mum came after me. Waving a red book in her hand.

"Rosie, dear, Charlie left his school book here," Mum said handing me a red book school book.

"Thanks Mum," I smiled and ran. I knew that if I ran fast enough I'd catch up. Today was Friday so that meant that a shipment of chocolate would be going out and Charlie would be standing there on the sidewalk in front of the candy shop watching them drive by.

And true to my mind schedule I found him there, watching the red trucks drive by.

"Charlie W. Bucket," I said using his full name in a stern voice. He turned quickly and I handed him his book. Smiling I said in a much nicer voice, "You left your book at home. You're lucky Grandma found it before I left."

"Sorry, Mum," he said tucking it into his bag.

"That's ok, sweetie, I'll see you after work. Kay?" I gave him a small hug.

He nodded and ran off.

With that I turned around and walked into the candy shop, my own personal minimum wage nightmare. The customers were nice enough, mostly mother's and father's with children who seemed to already be on a sugar high at the thought of eating a Wonka Bar. My boss, Bob, was nice. Very understanding, kind, and when Charlie was young he allowed me to bring him to work every once in a while. But my coworkers were a nightmare

I'd get dirty glances from the older women because of my single status.

The younger women thought I was boring because I had a child and didn't sleep around.

And the men thought I was easy.

"Hey, Rosie," said Bob, throwing me an apron.

"Bob." I nodded at by boss and slipped on my apron easily then smoothing out the wrinkles. Then started to stock the shelves with candy from the local chocolate factory. As I did so I felt that something…something important or special or amazing was about to happen to Charlie and I. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was though.


	2. Chapter Two Story Time With Grandpa Jo

Dad and I, all bundled up, ran inside quickly before the cold could spread to the rest of the house. The house seemed a bit warmer with the lights from Mum's cooking and the lamps.

"Evening Buckets!" Dad called out.

A slow, but collective, "Evening" was heard back.

Dad went over to greet Mum while I sat down to help Charlie with his homework. However in our small house I could hear them.

"Soup's almost ready, darling," said Mum. "Don't suppose you have anything to add in?" Dad shook his head sadly. "Oh well, nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage." I loved Mum, she never complained and always tried to make everything seem better.

Dad came over to the table with us, digging in his pockets, "Charlie, I have something I think you'll like." He pulled out some misshapen toothpaste tube tops.

Charlie's eyes lit up as he sorted through the small pile and found the one, "It's exactly what I need." He got up, abandoning his homework to pull out his sculpture.

"What is it, Charlie?" Grandpa Jo asked.

"Grandpa found it, just the piece I needed," Charlie said pulling out the impressive sculpture of the factory.

He walked over to Grandpa Jo, "What piece was it?"

"A head for Willy Wonka," Charlie said.

"Wonderful," Grandma Josephine said.

"It's quite a likeness, Charlie," I said pulling my chair out from the table a bit to face the two of them.

Charlie turned to me, "You think so, Mum?"

Grandpa Jo nodded, "She should know. We saw Willy Wonka with our own eyes."

Something in me turned a bit sore at the mention.

"I used to work for him you know."

"You did?"

"I did."

"He did," said Grandma Josephine.

"He did," said Grandpa George.

"I love grapes," said Grandma Georgina.

Grandpa Jo looked wistful, "Of course I was a much younger man in those days."

I smiled and Charlie and I sat at attention to listen.

"Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street. The whole world wanted his candy. The man was a genius. Did you know he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream so that it stays cold for hours without a freezer? You could even lay it lying in the sun on a hot day and it won't go runny?"

I could remember a giddy voice call to me.

_"Rosie! Rosie! Look at this!"_

"But that's impossible…"

"But Willy Wonka did it," I said with a smile.

Charlie smiled at me. Elated at the thought that his mother actually met his hero.

Grandpa Jo continued. "Before long, he decided to build a proper chocolate factory. The largest chocolate factory in history. Fifty times as big as any other…"

_The crowd was applauding as Willy cut the red ribbon. He put his arm around my waist and waved to everyone in the crowd. There I could see Grandpa Jo and Grandma Josephine sharing a kiss. And although when I was younger that would have been gross, now it just seemed sweet._

"Grandpa, don't make it gross," Charlie said.

I smiled.

Grandma Josephine piped in, "Tell him about the Indian prince, he'd like to hear about that."

"You mean Prince Pondicherry! Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mister Wonka and asked him to come all the way out to India and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate."

Aunt Georgina laughed.

I giggled at the memory of that one.

_"An entire palace made of chocolate are you crazy, Willy?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's impossible," I giggled._

_"Why I think if at least eight impossible things before breakfast," he stuck his tongue out at me._

_I stuck my tongue back at him._

_After our fit of giggles was over I said. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_"Why? You're coming with me of course."_

"True to his word, the bricks were chocolate. And the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceiling were made out of chocolate as well. So were the carpet and the pictures and the furniture."

"Willy Wonka warned him to eat it quickly before it melted." I said, "But Prince Pondicherry wouldn't hear of it."

Grandpa Jo continued, "But Mister Wonka was right of course. Soon after this there came a very hot day with a boiling sun. The prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace. But Willy Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mister Wonka. They had begun sending in spies to steal secret recipes. Soon Fickelgruber started making ice cream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavor. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons that you could blow up to incredible sizes."

I remember the last one being the last straw. That last night before he closed the factory was the worst night of my life.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Willy shouted at the paper._

_I winced at the noise. "Who stole your brain this time?" I asked hugging him from behind, my arms resting around his neck gently._

_"Slugworth," he frowned._

_"They're just jealous," I sighed in his ear, "you know that."_

_He nodded, "But I can't let this continue. I've made a decision. I'm closing the factory forever."_

_I froze. Forever was an awfully long time. He loved making chocolate. He loved making children happy. Was he really going to give it all up? "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I'm closing the door tomorrow forever. With you and me inside. They're never opening again."_

_"For business you mean," I added. "I can still leave and see my Mum and Dad right?"_

_No answer._

_"Right?"_

_"I'm not taking any chances."_

_I broke away from him, "Willy!"_

_"What?"_

_"You're seriously asking me to leave my family forever?"_

_"Why not?"_

_I groaned._

_He was seriously confused, "What?"_

_"I'm not going to abandon my family."_

_"I'm not letting them in."_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine." He said it so calmly as if he didn't understand what he was asking was a deal breaker and not just a simple lover's spat._

_Angrily I twisted the diamond off my finger and dropped it on the bedside table. "I'm leaving, forever."_

_He seemed frozen as I left._

_"Goodbye Willy Wonka."_

My heart ached.

"The thievery got so bad that one day without warning Mister Wonka told every single one of his workers to go home. He announced to them that he was closing his chocolate factory forever."

While the story was being told we were eating.

Charlie piped up, "But the factory didn't close forever. It's open right now."

Mum explained, "Well sometimes when grownups say forever they really mean a really long time."

"And sometimes they don't," I said quietly.

Mum gave me a sympathetic look I had gotten used to over time.

Grandpa George broke the tension, "Like when I say I feel like I've eaten nothing, but cabbage soup…forever."

"Now, pops," said Dad.

"The factory did close, Charlie," Grandpa Josephine said getting us back on track.

"And it seemed like it would be closed forever," Grandpa Jo said. "And then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business."

Charlie asked, "Did you get your job back?"

Grandpa Jo's smile froze on his face, "No. No one did."

There was a small pause of silence.

"But there must be people working there," said Charlie.

"Think about it Charlie, have you ever seen a single person going into that factory? Or coming out?" Grandma Josephine asked.

Charlie thought, "No…the gates are always closed."

"Exactly," Grandpa Jo affirmed.

I started to collect the empty bowls.

"But who's running the machines?"

"Nobody knows Charlie," Mum said.

"Certainly is a mystery," Dad said.

"Doesn't somebody ask Mister Wonka?"

I froze and said quietly, "He doesn't come out. Nobody has seen him in years."

Grandpa Jo added, "The only thing that comes out, is the candy. Already packed and addressed."

Smiling sadly I took another couple of bowls to the kitchen. _'I'd give anything to see what's become of that factory. And what's become of its owner as well.'_


	3. Chapter Three The Contest

_Dear People Of The Word_

_I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five children to visit my factory this year. In addition one of these children shall receive a special prize beyond anything you could ever imagine._

"Mum!" Charlie came running up to me as I walked to work. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Charlie explained the contest. Including the part where you had to 'buy' a candy bar. My eyes widened.

"Mum, you know what this means?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"My job is about to get a whole lot worse."

The day was awful. Children were lined up for miles to get in. And when I tried to get in I was trampled on. Bob was nice enough to pay me a bonus after that.

That night we told everyone. My bones ached and I had a bruise on my forehead. Gently Mum applied the ice pack to it.

"I'm serious Mum; it only stings a bit now."

She sighed and went back to mopping the floor, leaving me to attend to my bump.

"Wouldn't it be something to open up a bar of candy and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Jo asked Charlie.

_"If I hear 'give me my golden ticket' one more time I'm going to scream.'_

"I know," said Charlie, "But I only get one bar a year. For my birthday."

I removed the ice pack lightly, "Well, it is your birthday next week."

"Really?"

"Hmm, 18 hours of labor, I think I remember," I joked lightly.

Grandma Jo said, "You have just as much chance as anybody does."

"Balderdash, the kids who are going to get tickets are the kids who can afford to buy candy bars every day," Grandpa George said, "But our Charlie gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance."

"Everyone has a chance, Charlie," I said gently.

Grandpa George added, "Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket will be fat, fat, fat."


	4. Chapter Four Augustus Gloop

True to his word. The first kid who found a golden ticket was the size of a small moon. Augustus Gloop from Düsseldorf Germany.

The child didn't even bother to wipe his face for TV. It was all smeared in chocolate.

_"I am eating the Wonka Bar and I am tasting something that is not chocolate. Coconut…walnut…peanut butter…nougat? So I look and, I find the golden ticket."_

_The reporter asked, "Augustus, how did you celebrate?"_

_His reply, "I eat more candy."_

_His mother started talking, "We knew that Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eat so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him NOT to find one."_

"Told he'd be a porker," Grandpa George said.

"What a repulsive boy," Grandma Josephine said.

I scrunched up my nose, "Disgusting. If I ever get that fat, harpoon me."

Grandpa George snorted; as if we had enough money for food for me to even get a quarter of that kid's size.

"There are only four tickets left," said Charlie.

"Now that there are only four left, things will really get crazy," Grandpa Jo said.

Groaning I walked up to my room and went to bed.

Charlie came in soon and snuggled close, "Mum, do you think I'll find one for my birthday?"

Smiling I held him, "You have just as much chance as all those other children."

"Really?" He asked his eyes reminding me so much of his father's that it hurt.

"Of course. In fact I'm sure you'll get one."

"How do you know?"

"I'm your Mum, I know everything. Right?"

He laughed and started to fall asleep, "Right."


	5. Chapter Five Veruca Salt

Second Ticket Found

Buckinghamshire, England

Veruca Salt

I read the headline of the newspaper in one of the stands on my way home from work. The newspaper salesman giving me a dirty look as I just read the cover and didn't buy one of the papers, he then crudely asked, "Hey, lady, are you gonna buy one or what?"

"Sorry," I said, taking a step back and returning to my walk home, my paycheck securely in my pocket. There was a little extra there because of my injuries, but I was excited to get home anyway.

Once I got home I sat down and watched the news with my grandparents and Charlie.

_"Veruca, could you spell that for us?" one of the reporters on the TV asked._

_"V-E-R-U-C-A, Veruca Salt." The little girl said and smiled for all the cameras as they took her picture. Showing off her golden tricket as she did so._

_"As soon as my little Veruca said she had to have one of these golden tickets. I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them, hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business you see so I say to my workers 'today you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these candy bars instead'. Three days went by and we had no luck. It was terrible, my little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well gentleman I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally I found her a ticket."_

"She's even worse than the fat boy," Grandpa George said.

Charlie, who was sitting in the middle of the bed, said, "I don't think that was really fair. She didn't find the ticket herself."

"Don't worry Charlie. That man spoils his daughter and one day her brattyness is going to come back and bite him in the bum," I said.

Mum and Dad came in along with a cold rush of air as soon as I said that.

"Charlie, your grandma and I were thinking that maybe you'd like to open your birthday present tonight," said Dad.

Charlie grinned so widely that I was sure his face would break.

Mum handed him the newspaper wrapped gift. He opened it and held the chocolate bar in his hands. "Maybe I should wait until morning?" He looked at me.

"Charlie, it's not going to magically change in the morning," I said smiling.

He grinned and opened it slowly and carefully. However when he removed the shiny wrapping we saw no golden ticket.

"Oh well," Grandpa Jo said, "that's that."

"We'll share it," Charlie said.

Grandpa Jo said, "Oh no, Charlie, no you're birthday present."

"It's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it," Charlie said. He then split the candy amongst the family. I never felt more proud of him. It was when he did things like this were times when I didn't feel like the world's most terrible mother.

He and I shared the last bit and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Charlie," I whispered. "Twelve years ago I got the best present in the world."

"Mum…" he said blushing as the whole family laughed.

But I meant every word of it. And I always would.


	6. Chapter Six Violet Beauregard and Mike T

"Hey, Rosella, did you hear?" one of the women I worked with asked. "Third ticket was found."

"Really, who?"

In her nasally voice she said, "Violet Beauregard. From Atlanta, Georgia." She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I don't know why you encourage your son so much. He doesn't have a chance."

Charlie had just left after visiting me at work.

"Charlie has just as much of a chance as any other child on the planet," I replied coolly.

My coworker snorted, "Keep telling yourself that. But I wouldn't set your child up for a huge disappointment like that. Shows what kind of mother you are."

The shop was still busy, but it wasn't crazy to work there anymore. In any case I couldn't afford to take time off. Not after Dad had lost his job at the toothpaste factory. All those years of work and only to be replaced by a machine. It wasn't right.

That night when I got home I found out that another kid had found another ticket.

Mike Teevee of Denver, Colorado.

_ "How did it taste?" one of the reporters asked._

_"I don't know. I hate chocolate," replied the boy._

"Well it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little-." Grandpa George started before I clamped my hands around Charlie's ears to keep him from hearing the string of curses and insults that Grandpa George spewed at the TV.

One more left. The chances for Charlie finding a ticket were becoming slim, but I would never admit it out loud.

That night as Charlie and I went to bed he asked, "Mum?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Grandpa didn't really get a break from work, did he?"

I sat up, "Who told you that?"

He sat up too, "Well I was wondering why he wasn't at work. And he told me that the factory was giving him some time off. Like summer vacation. I know he was lying though."

"Charlie," I put my hands on his shoulders, "Grandpa lost his job. But you can't tell him you know. For as long as I can remember Grandpa had a job, and right now he just needs our love and support. That's why I'm taking full shifts at the shop. And that's why I'm not home as early as I used to be. I'm telling you this because you're old enough to understand it."

"I understand, Mum," he said and we lay back down. "You think Grandpa will find another job soon?"

"Of course. We'll all be fine, baby, we'll all be fine. Like we always are."


	7. Chapter Seven Charlie Bucket

"Oi, Rosella, yer kid is here, front counter" one of the male employees called. I did notice he eyed my butt as I walked over to the counter. However I visibly ignored it and walked up to the counter.

I found Bob, my boss, and Charlie waiting for me at the front counter.

"Hey, Charlie," I said smiling, "Bob."

"Rosie." He said with a smile, nodding to me.

I nodded my 'hello' back.

Charlie smiled, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, sweetie," I said as I ruffled his chocolate brown hair.

Bob smiled down at Charlie, "I got something for you. Sorry it's a little late." He reached under the counter and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Happy Birthday Charlie."

"Thank you. But you do know the last golden ticket was found," he said sadly.

"Hey," I said reassuringly. "You still got the chocolate."

Charlie nodded and started to open his candy bar.

"You're welcome Charlie," Bob said and went back to the back to counting the cash register. And I went back to restocking the shelves. However before I could get around the counter a glimmer of gold caught my eye.

I turned back and found Charlie holding a golden ticket. My eyes widened.

"Charlie…"

All of a sudden a woman who was standing nearby offered to pay him for the ticket. But before I could get a word in Bob said, "That's enough of that, leave the kid alone. Charlie, you and your Mum take that ticket home and don't show it to anyone. Understand?"

Charlie nodded. With that he grabbed my hand and we ran home.

When we got there we ran in with Charlie shouting, "Grandma! Grandpa! I found it! The last golden ticket! It's mine!" Charlie showed it to Grandpa Jo.

"Yippee!" As soon as he saw it, he jumped out of bed he did a sort of jig. It was the first time in years he had been out of that bed. "Here," he handed it to my parents, "read this aloud. Let's hear exactly what it says."

Dad started to read. And as he did I could almost hear Willy Wonka's voice reading it to me. "Dear Lucky Finder of this golden ticket from Mister Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand for now. I do invite you to the factory and be my guest for one whole day. I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself. Showing you all there is to see. Afterwards when it is time to leave you will be escorted to a room of large trucks, each one filled will all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize, beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions. The 1st of February you must come to the factory gates at 10 AM sharp. You are allowed to bring one member of your family to look after you. Until then, Willy Wonka."

"First of February," Mum said, "well that tomorrow."

"Then there's not a moment to lose, Charlie. Wash your hair, brush your teeth, blow your nose-!" Grandpa Jo started to rant.

However Grandpa George interrupted him, "And get that mud off your pants."

"We all have to keep very calm," Mum said, "first thing we have to choose is this. Who is going with Charlie to the factory?" Sometimes I think Mum is a better mother for Charlie than I am, she's just more of an adult than I am.

"Rosie should," Grandpa Jo said.

My eyes widened, "But Grandpa Jo, you've always wanted to go back."

Grandpa Jo shook his head, "No, Rosie, you should go. I think it's time."

I gulped. Fear ran through me. However it seemed to go when Charlie said.

"We're not going." Everyone stared at him. "A woman offered me $500 for that ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate."

Again that feeling of pride in my child came, along with a small sense of relief and disappointment. Relief that I wouldn't have to face _him_ and disappointment that I would never know what became of that amazing factory.

Grandpa George broke the silent sadness that had washed over the Bucket home. "Young man. Come here." Charlie obeyed and walked over to his great-grandfather. "There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only five of them in the whole world. And that's all there is ever going to be. Only a dummy would give something like this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

Charlie shook his head. "No sir."

"Then get that mud off your pants. You got a factory to go to." Grandpa George gave Charlie thumbs up and Charlie smiled widely.

We were going to the chocolate factory.

And for some reason I could only feel a small sense of dread start to build in the pit of my stomach even as the excitement started to overtake my nerves.


	8. Chapter Eight The Factory

The next day we stood in front of the factory. All bundled up and ready to go. Charlie held my hand for support. He didn't know exactly why I was so anxious about seeing Willy Wonka again. I never did tell him the nature our actual relationship before, anyway. Charlie was really smart after all, he'd figure it out eventually…but we could always hope.

The other children eyed each other, as if sizing up the competition.

"Daddy," said Veruca, "I want to go in."

"It's 9:59, sweetheart."

"Make time go faster."

My eyes widened at the girl's blatant disrespect for her father.

Charlie turned his head to me, "Do you think Mister Wonka will recognize you?"

_'Dear, God I hope not.'_ I thought, however I said. "It's hard to say, Charlie, it's been years."

A few seconds later the gate opened. Charlie's eyes lit up and he squeezed my hand in anticipation.

Then an all too familiar voice called out _"Please enter."_ All of the children and their parents ran in. Once we were in he called out again. _"Come forward."_ We obeyed and walked forward evenly._ "Close the gate. Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. Who am I? Well…"_

We got to the doors and they opened to reveal a little mechanical puppet show that sang,

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

The amazing chocolatier.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

Everybody give a cheer!

He's modest, clever, and so smart,

He barely can restrain it."

Charlie turned to me and gave me a very confused look.

"With so much generosity,

There is no way to contain it!

To contain it!

To contain, to contain, to contain!

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

He's the one that you're about to meet.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,

He's a genius who just can't be beat.

The magician and the chocolate wiz,

The best darn guy who ever lived,

Willy Wonka, here he is!"

The song was so ridiculous I almost laughed. This shouldn't have surprised me. It was just like the crazy chocolatier to pull something as random and silly and not to mention childish like this. And for it to practically explode at the end just topped the cake, however it did confused me when the chair came up empty.

Down the line I heard clapping and a breathy laugh. "Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried about it kinda dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale. Wow!" He left the line and moved to stand in front of everyone.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"He's Willy Wonka," I said, answering the question without thinking. I imminently regretted it as his turned to stare at me. He stared at me and Charlie for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds.

Charlie said from beside me, "Really?"

More awkward staring.

Then Willy said, "Good morning starshine. The earth says hello!" Instead of embarrassing himself further it seemed, he pulled out cue cards and started to read directly from them. "Dear guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He extended his hand and then realized that he wasn't supposed to say that bit. "My name is Willy Wonka.

"Then shouldn't you be up there," Veruca asked pointing to the flaming throne.

"When then I couldn't very well watch the show very well from up there now would I little girl?" He observed us again. His eyes coming to rest on Charlie and I. "Let's get a move on, kids."

We walked past the flaming set carefully.

"Don't you want to know all our names?" Augustus asked.

"Can't imagine how it would matter." Willy said. "Come quickly. Far too much to see."

I frowned. Rude.

The big black doors closed behind us. Closing with a loud bang.

We went through a black curtain.

"Just drop your coats anywhere," Willy instructed while taking off his coat and bug eye glasses.

I took mine off and folded it neatly on the floor. Then I took Charlie's and did the same.

"Mister Wonka, sure is toasty in here," Mike's dad said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate, they just can't stand the cold."

Charlie then asked, "Who are the workers?"

"All in good time. Now."

With that we proceeded down the long hallway. However before we could get very far, Violet wrapped her arms around Willy's waist. "Mister Wonka. I'm Violet Beauregard." She then proceeded to chop on her gum.

I winced at the sound.

"Oh. I don't care." Willy seemed very uneasy about being touched and moved right along.

"Well you should care. Cause' I'm the kid who's gonna win the special prize at the end," she boasted.

"Well you do have confidence and confidence is key," Willy said.

Violet looked back at her mother with a big grin on her face. I could hardly stand it. Such a bratty little girl made me sick.

Not a second went by before Veruca ran to the font and said with a curtsey, "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you sir."

"I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot," he laughed at his "joke". Before he could take another step Augustus stopped in front of him.

"I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate."

Willy then took a sarcastic rout, "I can see that. Me too. I never expected to have so much in common." He went to take another step, but instead turned around and addressed Mike. "You. You're Mike Teevee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He then turned to Charlie. "And you, well you're just lucky to be here aren't you?"

Rude.

"And the rest of you must be their p-p." He couldn't even get the first sylabul out.

"Parents," Mr. Salt finished.

"Yeah, Moms and Dads. Dad? Papa?" He then got this weird look on his face like he was scared. However it was soon gone and he said, "Ok then. Let's move along."

With that we finally continued our way down the hallway.


	9. Chapter Nine Candyland

When we got to the end of the hallway it was much smaller than before. So much so that all the adults had to hunch over.

"Important room, this. After all it is a chocolate factory," Willy said.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike asked.

"To keep all great big chocolaty flavor inside. Hee." He laughed shortly. Then he pulled out a huge ring of keys and opened the door.

It was so much bigger on the inside. We walked into a real live Candyland. My favorite game. Just then a long buried memory came to me.

_"Willy, could we go to Candyland?" I asked my boyfriend at the time._

_Willy pouted, "But it's not real…"_

_I stood up walked around our game of said board game and sat on his lap. "But you're a chocolate magician. Can't you make Candyland?"_

_His eyes lit up. "Yeah…I promise Rosie. One day I'll make you a Candyland."_

_"Yay!"_

"Now be careful my dear children, don't lose your heads. Don't get over excited. Just keep very calm." Seemed impossible for the fat boy.

It was even better than the board game. The river was chocolate. Everything seemed to be made of some kind of sweet thing.

"It's beautiful," Charlie said.

Willy turned to us, "What? Oh, yes. It's very beautiful." He didn't turn his head from us. And I could practically feel his eyes on me, I felt my cheeks redden. He then turned and led us down the path and over a bridge "Every drop is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. Waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, turns it out. Makes it light and frothy. No other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank.

We followed him a little further down the path.

"People, those pipes," he gestured to the strange hovering craft, "suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah." He smiled and walked over the grass. "You like my meadow. Please try a blade, please do. It's so delectable it's so darn good looking."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable. But that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies."

I almost laughed.

"Enjoy."

At his word everyone dispersed. Even Charlie left. I however, being slightly slower than the rest, managed to get left alone with him.

There was an awkward pause between us until Willy said, "I thought you were leaving forever."

"I thought you were closing the factory forever," I said. I could play this game too.

We laughed.

He took my hand in his. "I missed you Rosie."

"I missed you too, Willy."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you did leave me."

"Yes, I did."

"And you moved on."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He gestured to where Charlie had left, "Your son…-."

"Yes, Charlie's my son. But I didn't get married."

"Oh." He looked slightly embarrassed.

We were interrupted by a loud and annoying girl, "Daddy, look over there. What is it?"

Willy took my hand and led me over to where Veruca was standing. The others had all gathered there as well.

"It's a little person. Over there by the waterfall."

"There's two of them," said Mrs. Beauregard.

"There's more than two," said Mr. Teevee.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

"What are they?" Charlie asked. At the sound of my son's voice I remembered my surroundings and quickly let go of Willy's hand.

He looked slightly disappointed.

Mike asked, "Are they real people?"

"Of course they're real, they're Oompa Loompas," Willy said as if it were the most common thing in the world

"Oompa Loompas?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Imported. Direct from Loompa Land," Willy said.

Mr. Teevee interjected, "There's no such place."

"What?"

"Mr. Wonka I teach high school geography and I'm here to tell you-."

Willy interrupted him by saying, "Well then you should know all about it and what a horrible country it is." He looked slightly miffed that someone would disagree with him. "The whole place is nothing but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beast in the entire world. Orange swaddlers, snozwangers, and those terrible wicked wangdoddles. I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavors for candy. Instead I found the Oompa Loompas. They lived in treehouses to escape the fierce predators that live below. The Oompa Loompas ate nothing, but green caterpillars which tastes revolting. The Oompa Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with caterpillars to make them taste better. Red beetles. Bark of the bongbong tree. All of them beastly, but not so beastly as the caterpillar. But the food they longed for most, was the cocoa bean. An Oompa Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. And oh how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa bean happens to be the thing from which chocolate is made so I told the chief 'come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I'll even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you want.' They are such wonderful workers. I feel though I must warn you they are rather mischievous, always making jokes."

"Augustus my son that is not a good thing to do!" Mrs. Gloop shouted.

This drew out attention to Augustus who was eating directly from the river. He was leaning over so much I was sure that he was going to fall in.

"Hey, little boy. My chocolate must be untouched by human hands!" Willy warned.

True to my assumption the boy fell into the river. He struggled to stay afloat. A boy like that would have hand enough trouble staying up with normal water. But with something as thick as chocolate I doubted he'd survive.

Willy didn't look surprised. In fact he only looked really miffed.

"He'll drown. He can't swim save him," Mrs. Gloop shouted at Willy. Willy only looked bored. However a small smile crept onto his face as the tube nearby started to suck up the chocolate.

The boy was pulled into the whirlpool and was soon sucked up the tube.

"There he goes," Violet said.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs. Gloop called out.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough," Mrs. Beauregard commented.

Charlie then said, "It isn't big enough. He's slowing down."

Mike said, "He's gonna stick."

"And he's stuck," I said.

Softly I heard a humming. I only began to take notice when Charlie said, "Look, the Oompa Loompas.

"What are they doing?" Veruca asked.

"Why I do believe they are about to treat us to a little song. It's such a rare occasion for them they haven't had a fresh audience in many moons."

Complete with a little dance.

"Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!

The great big greedy nincompoop!

Augustus Gloop!

So big and vile

So greedy, foul, and infantile

'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is ripe

To send him shooting up the pipe!

But don't, dear children, be alarmed;

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,

Augustus Gloop will not be harmed

Although, of course, we must admit

He will be altered quite a bit.

Slowly, the wheels go round and round,

The cogs begin to grind and pound;

We boil him for a minute more,

Until we're absolutely sure

Then out he comes! And now! By grace!

A miracle has taken place!

A miracle has taken place!

This greedy brute, this louse's ear,

Is loved by people everywhere!

For who could hate or bear a grudge

Against a luscious bit of fudge?"

"Bravo! Well done," Willy said applauding, "Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming."

I smiled and nodded.

"I do say that all sounded rather rehearsed," Mr. Salt said. Ruining the fun.

"Like they knew what was going to happen," Mike said.

"Oh, poppycock."

I thought of myself and giggled a bit. Willy giggled and took my hand.

Mrs. Gloop ran up to him as we started to walk away, "Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?"

"That pipe," he said, "just so happens to lead directly to where I make the most deliciously flavored strawberry coated chocolate coated fudge."

"Then he will be made into strawberry chocolate coated fudge that they will be selling him by the pound all over the world?"

"No I wouldn't allow it," Willy said as if it were obvious, "the taste would be terrible. Can you imagine Augustus flavored chocolate coated Gloop. Eww. No one would buy it." He then turned away and called an Oompa Loompa. "I want you to take Mrs. Gloop up to the fudge room. Kay? Help her find her son. Just take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel. Kay?"

The Oompa Loompa agreed and took Mrs. Gloop away.

"Mister Wonka, why would Augustus's name already be in the Oompa Loompa song?" Charlie asked. "Unless they were-."

Willy interrupted him, "Improvisation is a parlor trick. Anyone can do it. You, little girl say a word." He pointed to Violet.

"Chewing gum."

"Chewing gum is really gross, chewing gum I hate the most. See? Exactly the same."

"No it isn't," Mike said.

Willy said, "You really shouldn't mumble. Cause' I can't understand a single word you're saying. Now," he offered me his arm, "on with the tour?"

I accepted it and he led us onward.


	10. Chapter Ten Inventing Room

Willy led the group to the edge of the river where a boat came out. It too seemed to be made out of candy.

Oompa Loompas rowed up to us. When they came to a stop they started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Violet asked.

"I think it's from all those don gon cocoa beans." Willy said then added, "Hey by the way did you know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins. Gives one the feeling of being in love." He looked at me.

I blushed. It was really hard not to give into him when he acted this way. So nice and sweet.

"You don't say…" Mrs. Beauregard said smiling.

Willy gave an uncomfortable look and said, "All aboard."

We climbed in the back. I sat on the edge, slightly worried that Charlie might fall in accidently. Willy sat on the other side of him. He almost looked hurt that we weren't sitting by each other.

"Onward!" he waved and we began to move. A few minutes passed before he began to start talking again. "Here," he handed Charlie a ladle of chocolate, "try some of this it'll do you good. You looked starved to death."

Charlie sipped it and then handed it to me, "It's great."

"That's because it's mixed by a waterfall. The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate, turns it out. Makes it light and frothy. By the way no other factory in the world-."

"You already said that," Veruca said.

Willy leaned back and said, "You're all quite short aren't you?"

Violet snapped back, "Well yeah, we're children."

"Well that's no excuse I was never as short as you."

Mike said sassily, "You were once."

"Was not. You know why? Cause' I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head." He smiled, "Look at your short little arms, you could never reach."

Everyone thought his little joke was dumb and turned around.

Charlie piped up, "Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?"

"Oh boy do I," Willy said and then said a little quieter, "do I?" He then got this strange look on his face. Almost blank, like he was remembering something.

That look was on his face for a while because he didn't even notice when we were headed for a tunnel.

"Mr. Wonka, Mr. Wonka," Charlie said snapping him out of it; "we're headed for a tunnel."

"Oh, yeah. Full speed ahead," Willy said without thinking.

"How can they see where they're going?" Violet asked.

"They can't," Willy said mysteriously, "there's no knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights!"

Suddenly the boat tipped forward and we were falling in the boat down a slide of water. Charlie looked like he was having so much fun. It was like a water ride. We then slowed down.

"People, keep an eye out we are passing some very important rooms here," Willy said. And true to his word rooms started appearing on each side of the passage way.

Clotted Cream. Coffee Cream. Hair Cream.

"What do you used hair cream for?" Violet's mother asked.

Willy giggled, "To lock in moisture." He bounced his hair.

We passed by a room where a cow was being whipped.

"Whipped cream," Charlie and I said at the same time.

"Precisely," Willy said with a laugh.

"That doesn't make sense," Veruca said.

Willy turned to the little girl and said, "For your information little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everyone knows that."

The boat increased speed as we passed by more rooms. We moved so fast I couldn't read them quick enough before we were already passed them. Soon the boat slowed down though.

"Stop the boat, I wanna show you guys something." Willy took my hand and helped me out of the boat.

The Inventing Room.

We entered and found the place was abuzz with odd sounds and filled with strange objects.

Willy turned, "Now this is the most important room in the entire factory. Now everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything." He shooed them off. I was about to go and join them when he grabbed my arm.

Charlie looked up at me.

"Go on, I'll join you in a bit," I said.

"Rosie," he said once Charlie was gone. "Who's is he."

I froze. "Charlie?"

He nodded.

Now was not the time and place for this. "Well-."

"Hey Mister Wonka what's this?" Violet shouted.

Willy looked slightly upset.

I mouthed, "Later."

We walked over as he said, "Oh. Let me show you." He reached into the tank and pulled out a small red ball. "These are everlasting gobstoppers. They're for kids who get very little allowance money. You can suck on them all year and they'll never get any smaller. Heh, isn't that neat?"

Violet answered, "It's like gum."

"No," Willy said a little miffed, "gum is for chewing. And if you tried chewing on one of these gobstoppers you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." Willy led the group over to a bunch of steaming beakers explaining. "This is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers and in only half an hour you'll find a new crop of hair will start growing all over the top of your little noggin. And a mustache. And a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asked.

"Well, beatniks for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know all those hip jazzy supercool neat and groovy cats. Gets you in the fridge daddy'o. Are you hip to the jive? Do you dig what I'm laying out? Slide me some skin soul-brother." Will held out his hand for a high-five. Mike just stared at him.

That was weird.

"Unfortunately the mixture isn't quite right yet. Cause' an Oompa Loompa tried some yesterday and well…"

What must have been the Oompa Loompa walked to us. He was completely covered in hair, so much so that you couldn't see any of him

Willy asked, "How are you today?"

The Oompa Loompa gave a thumbs up.

"You look great." He then led us over to another machine. "Watch this." With that he pulled on a lever. The machine seemed to be working as a loud ringing was heard. And out of the machine came one stick of what seemed to be gum,

Violet took it.

Make said, "You mean that's it?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Willy asked.

"It's gum," Violet said.

"Yeah, it's a stick of the most amazing sensation gum in the entire universe." He seemed to be getting very excited. Charlie looked up at me. "Know why? Know why? Cause' that little stick of gum is a three course dinner all by itself."

Mr. Salt asked, "Why would anyone want that?"

Willy held up a finger and pulled out the cue cards again, "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you'll ever need at breakfast lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie."

"Sounds great," I said thinking about how Grandpa George complained about Cabbage Soup.

"Sounds weird," Veruca said.

"Sounds like my kind of gum." No prizes as to who said that. The little girl took out her own piece and put it behind her ear.

Willy tried to warn her, "I don't think so. There are one or two things that are a little-."

"I'm the world record gum chewer. I'm not afraid of anything," Violet said and stuck the piece of gum in her mouth.

"How is it honey?" Mrs. Beauregard asked her disobedient daughter.

Violet kept chewing while she talked, "It's amazing. Tomato soup, I can feel it running down my throat."

"Yeah spit it out," Willy said.

"Young lady I think you better-." She interrupted me.

She said, "It's changing. Roast beef with baked potato. Crispy skin and butter."

Mrs. Beauregard encouraged her daughter, "Keep chewing kiddo. My daughter is going to be the first person to have a chewing gum meal."

"Yeah, I'm just a little concerned about the-."

"But berry pie and ice cream!"

"That part."

"What's happening to her nose," Veruca asked.

She was right. Something odd was happening to Violet's nose. It was turning purple.

"You're turning blue," Mr. Salt commented after his daughter.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Mrs. Beauregard said.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked touching her face.

"Violet, you're turning violet, what's happening.

Willy said, "Well I told you hadn't quite got it right yet, cause' it gets a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blue berry pie. I'm terribly sorry." With that he ducked out of the way.

But the transformation didn't stop there at her face. All of her, from her hair to the rest of her body turned purple.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" She asked the gum still in her mouth.

Once she was completely cover in purple she began to swell up.

My eyes widened, "She's swelling up."

"Like a blueberry," Charlie said as everyone backed away from her.

Willy then popped up behind us, "I've tried it on like twenty Oompa Loompas and each time one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird."

Mrs. Beauregard obviously didn't have her properties straight, "But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?"

"You could put her in a county fair," Veruca said.

Willy smiled as if that was the answer.

Again the odd noises started. This time they seemed for coordinated. Another song.

"Listen close, and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregard.

The dreadful girl she sees no wrong...

Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast.

And from her face her giant chin, sticks out just like a violin...

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

For years and years she chews away, her jaws get stronger every day.

And with one great tremendous chew...they bite the poor girl's tongue in two.

And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregard.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long."

"Mr. Wonka!" Violet called as they tried to stuff her in a tube.

Willy was still moving back and forth like he was dancing. However when Mrs. Beauregard approached him he stopped, "I want you to roll Miss. Beauregard into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once."

"Juicing room? What are they going to do to her there?"

"They're gonna squeeze her. Like a little pimple," Willy laughed. "We gotta squeeze all that juice out of her imminently."

The woman looked horrified and ran over to help with her little blueberry of a daughter.

Once she was gone Willy said, "Come on. Let's boogie."


	11. Chapter Eleven Nut Room

Willy led us down a hallway saying, "Without the boat we'll have to move quickly there's far too much to see."

"Mister Wonka," Charlie asked, "why did you decide to let people in?"

"So they could see the factory of course."

"But why now? And why only five?"

"What's the special prize and who gets it?" Mike asked bluntly.

Willy smiled, "The best prize is a surprise."

_"Willy, what are you doing?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_I groaned, "Come on take the blindfold off."_

_"No you'll peak."_

_"Will not."_

_"Will too."_

_"Will not times infinity! I win!"_

_He finally led me to where he had cooked dinner and removed the blindfold._

_During that dinner he proposed. It was the happiest moment of my young life._

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. But that's what you get for chewing gum all day. It's disgusting," Willy said.

"If you hate gum so much why do you make it?"

"Once again you really shouldn't mumble, cause' starting to bum me out."

Charlie asked, "Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?"

We stopped, "No…" After a few minutes he said, "I'm sorry I was having a flashback."

"I see," Mr. Salt said moving his daughter away from the spacy chocolatier.

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr. Teevee asked.

"Increasingly," Willy said still a little spaced out, "today…"

Willy continued the tour down the hall, but we stopped in front of the "Nut Sorting Room".

"Ah, here's a room I know all about," Mr. Salt said handing Willy a business card, "you see, I myself am in the nut business. Are you using the Helameth 4000 to do your sorting?"

Willy threw the business card aside as soon as he got it. "No. Haha. You're really weird." He led us inside said room. There we found what seemed to be squires sorting the nuts. It was amazing to watch them work.

"Squirrels…" Veruca said.

"Yeah, squirrels." Willy said, "These squirrels have been trained to get the nuts out of shells."

Mr. Salt asked, "Why use squirrels. Why not use Oompa Loompas?"

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. See how they tap them so see if it's not bad?" Willy explained. "Oh look." He pointed, "I think that one's got a bad nut." The squirrel threw it over its shoulder and it went down the hole in the middle of the room.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel," Veruca said imminently. "Get me one of those squirrels."

Not even a please.

"Veruca dear, you have many marvelous pets," her father said.

"All I've got at home is one pony, and two dogs, and five cats, and six bunny rabbits, and three parakeets, and two canaries, and a green parrot, and a turtle, and a silly old hamster. I want a squirrel!"

Charlie looked up at me with a look of shock. I shrugged, "Spoiled rotten," I mouthed.

"Alright dear, daddy will get you a squirrel as soon as he gets home."

But that wasn't good enough for Veruca, "But I don't just want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel."

The father caved, "Very well. Mister Wonka, how much for one of your squirrels. Name your price."

"Oh they're not for sale," Willy said, "she can't have one."

Veruca then began to glare at her father. "Daddy."

Then Willy, in his best impression of Veruca's father said, "I'm sorry darling. Mister Wonka is being unreasonable.

"If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself," Veruca said and then slipped through the bars and went down to get her squirrel.

"Veruca."

"Little girl."

However Veruca didn't listen and instead went to find herself a squirrel.

"Veruca, come back here at once," her father said. No response. Not even a twitch. "Veruca!"

"Little girl, don't touch his nuts! It'll make him crazy!" Willy warned.

But Veruca didn't listen. Instead she reached out for a squirrel to take it. Instead of her taking a squirrel she was taken by the squirrels.

Willy meanwhile was trying to find the right key. I had a feeling that he was just playing around. He tried each key in the lock, but none of them worked.

They together tackled the little girl and one walked up on her chest to her head.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asked.

"They're testing to see if she's a bad nut," Willy explained.

True to his word the squirrel knocked on her head.

"Oh my goodness, she is a bad nut after all."

"Where are they taking her?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Where all the other bad nuts go. Down the garbage chute.

"Where does the chute go?"

"To the incinerator…" Willy said a little spaced out, "But don't worry we only light it on Tuesdays."

Make said, "Today is Tuesday."

"Oh. Well there's always the chance they decided not to lite it today.

The squirrels carried Veruca to the chute and slid her in. "Daddy!" And just like that Veruca was gone. The squirrels all scurried back to their seats a moment later.

"Now she may be stuck in the chute at the top. If that's the case then all you have to do is go in and pull her out," Willy said and opened the door.

Mr. Salt walked down the stairs to where his daughter disappeared and music began to play.

"Veruca Salt, the little brute,

Has just gone down the garbage chute

And She will meet as she descends

A rather different set of friends

A rather different set of friends

A rather different set of friends

A fish head, for example, cut

This morning from a halibut.

An oyster from an oyster stew,

A steak that no one else would chew,

And lots of other things as well,

Each with a rather horrid smell.

horrid smell

These are Veruca's new found friends

That she will meet as she descends,

These are Veruca's new found friends

The ones who spoiler her

Who indeed?

Who pandered to her every need?

Who turned her into such a brat?

Who are the culprits? Who did that?

The guilty ones now this is sad

Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad"

At the last line Mr. Salt was pushed into the chute by a squirrel.

Hmm, must have been a bad nut too.

Willy out a hand over his mouth briefly to hide the smile as Mr. Salt went down the chute.

An Oompa Loompa appeared next to Willy and spoke to him. "I've just been informed that the incinerator has been broken so there should be about three weeks for rotten garbage to brake their fall." He smiled

"Well that's good news," Mr. Teevee said.

"Yeah…well…let's keep on trucking."


	12. Chapter Twelve TV Room

Willy the led us to where he summoned a glass elevator. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier. The elevator is far more efficient to get around the factory."

Quickly we all crammed into the elevator.

"There can't be this many floors," Mike said. It was hard to believe, but there had to be a thousand buttons there.

"How do you know Mr. Smartypants?" Willy asked. "This isn't just an ordinary up and down elevator by the way. This elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just push any button and woosh off you go." He laughed.

The elevator jerked slightly and I fell into Willy's arms. Blushing I moved aside slightly, creating that small margin of space between us again. Willy, ignoring my move, slid closer and managed to touch the tips of my fingers gently with his own gloved ones.

We stared at each other. His own dark eyes met my brown ones.

"Oh-look!" he said pointing out the window at the giant mountain of fudge. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to Fudge Mountain."

We entered another room full of pink sheep.

"Oh!" he said excited, but said a little somberly, "I'd rather not talk about this one."

I giggled and said quietly, "Cotton candy."

_"Willy, if white milk comes from cows, and chocolate milk comes from chocolate cows. Logically shouldn't cotton candy come from sheep?" I asked._

_Willy thought about it for a minute then smiled and said, "That's a brilliant idea Rosie! Cotton candy sheep!"_

Willy smiled back at me. Obviously remembering the same memory.

The elevator moved to another room.

"This is the puppet hospital and burn center," he said the next part nervously, "it's relatively new." We suddenly dropped and Willy said, "Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris."

Again the elevator moved us to another room. This one was full of colorful and loud explosions.

Mike snarkily asked, "Why is everything here completely pointless?"

"Candy doesn't have to have a point," Charlie said, "that's why it's candy."

"It's stupid. Candy is a waste of time."

Willy then got this blank look on his face again. I wonder if that comment hurt him. _'Crap,'_ I thought as I just realized what was happening, _'I'm falling in love with Willy Wonka all over again.'_

"I want to pick a room," the bratty boy said.

Willy smiled eerily and gave his permission.

Mike pressed a button labeled "Television Room". Why, was I not surprised? The elevator stopped then jerked forward. This sudden change in position had Willy pinning me against the glass wall, my back to him.

"Umm, Willy," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Could you…?"

"Oh, yeah," he then realized the position and moved off of me.

We got to the Television Room and Willy ordered us to put on glasses.

"Mum," Charlie asked putting on his glasses, "what's going on with you and Mister Wonka?"

"Umm, that's a story for another time," I said gently. "I'll tell you one day I promise. But right now why don't we just try to get through the tour in one piece?"

He nodded and we followed Willy further into the bright white room.

"This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention. Television chocolate. One say it occurred to me, hey if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air and assemble it on the other end. Then why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?"

"Sounds impossible," said Mr. Teevee.

"It is impossible," Mike affirmed, "you don't understand anything about science. First off there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second the amount of power it would take for energy and matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

"MUMMBLER!" Willy shouted, finally don't putting up with the boy. "Seriously, I cannot understand a single word you're saying." He then straightened, "Okeydokey. I shall now send chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate!"

A bunch of Oompa Loompas brought in a giant chocolate bar and placed it on the pedestal where it was to be sent from.

"It's got to be real big, cause you know how on a TV you have a full size man and he comes out looking this tall," he showed us about three or four inches with his fingers. "Same basic principle." Willy pressed the big red button.

The huge chocolate bar floated in the air, hovered for a second before vanishing in a flash of bright light.

Charlie's eyes must have gone wide under the glasses. "It's gone!"

"Told ya," Willy said, "that bar of chocolate is rushing above our heads in a million tiny pieces. Come over here!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me and the whole group over to the TV. "Watch the screen. Here it comes."

In the TV the candy bar slowly started to materialize.

Willy nudged Mike, "Take it."

"It's just a picture on a screen," Mike said.

"Scaredy-cat," he then turned to Charlie, "you take it. Go on, just reach out and grab it."

Charlie did so and brought out a bar of chocolate.

Quietly I said, "Willy, you're a genius."

"I know." He said smiling at me then said to Charlie, "Go on, eat it. Go on, it'll be delicious. It's the same bar, it just got a little smaller on the journey."

Charlie opened it and bit into the chocolate, "It's great."

Willy moved and gestured to the Oompa Loompa sitting on the chair, "So imagine you're at home watching television. And suddenly a commercial will flash on the screen and a voice will say 'Wonka's chocolate is the best in the world. You don't believe us, try one for yourself.' And you simply reach out and take it."

"So can you send other things?" Mr. Teevee asked, "Like breakfast cereal."

"Do you know that breakfast cereal is made of? It's those little curly shavings you find in pencil sharpeners," Willy said, clearly disgusted by the idea.

"But could you send it by television if you wanted to?" Charlie asked.

"Course I could."

"What about people?" Mike asked.

"Why would I want to send a person, they don't taste very good."

Mike suddenly got very angry, "Don't you realize what you've invented? It's a teleporter, the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you can think about is chocolate"

Mike's father suddenly decided to become a parent and said, "Calm down, Mike, I think Mister Wonka knows what he's talking about."

"No he doesn't. He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not." Mike suddenly started running to the teleporter.

"Hey little boy, don't push my button," Willy warned.

Mike pressed the big button and ran to the platform. Same thing happened with the chocolate; he rose into the air, hovered for a second, and then vanished.

"He's gone…"

"Let's go check the television and see what we got," Willy said and we returned, our eyes glued to the TV to try and find the boy. "Sure hope no part of him gets left behind."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Teevee asked.

"Well, sometimes only half the pieces find their way through." He then brightened and asked, "If you only had to choose one half of your son which would it be?"

Mr. Teevee looked very offended, "What kind of question is that?"

"No need to snap, it's just a question." He then turned to the Oompa Loompa watching TV, "Try every channel, I'm starting to get anxious."

Again with the music.

"There he is," Charlie said.

"Mike."

"The most important thing we've ever learned,

The most important thing we've learned,

So far as children are concerned,

Is never, NEVER, NEVER let

Them near your television set

Or better still, just don't install

The idiotic thing at all.

Never Ever Let Them

Never Ever Let Them

Ooh Ooh

Never Ever Let Them

It rots the senses in the head!

It kills Imagination dead!

It clogs and clutters up the mind!

It makes a child so dull and blind!

So Dull So Dull!

He can no Longer understand

A fairytale and a fairyland!

A Fairyland a Fairyland!

His brain becomes as soft as cheese!

His powers of thinking rust and freeze!

He cannot think he only sees!

He only Sees

He only Sees

Regarding little Mike Teevee,

We very much regret that we

Shall simply have to wait and see

If we can get him back his height.

But if we can't it serves him right."

"Ew, somebody, grab him," Willy said.

Mike's father grabbed his son and pulled him out of the TV.

"Oh, thank heavens he is completely unharmed," Willy said.

"Unharmed, what are you talking about?"

"Just put me back in the other way," Mike ordered.

Willy however said, "There is no other way. It's television, not telephone, it's quite different."

"Well what do you purpose to do about it?" Mr. Teevee asked.

Willy shook his head shortly, "I don't know. But young men are extremely springy. They stretch like math…. Let's put him in the taffy puller!"

"Taffy puller?"

"Hey, that was my idea." He looked down at Mike, "Boy is he gonna be skinny." He then turned to the Oompa Loompa watching TV and instructed. "I want you to take Mr. Teevee and his…little boy down to the taffy puller. Stretch him out."

With that Mr. Teevee and his son left.

"On with the tour."


	13. Chapter Thirteen You Won…You Lose

As we left the room Willy said, "There's still so much left to see. Now many children are left?"

"Willy," I said quietly putting my hands on Charlie's shoulders gently, "Charlie's the only one left."

"You mean you're the only one?" he asked looking down at Charlie.

Charlie quietly said, "Yes."

"What happened to the others?" Willy then broke out into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Oh, dear boy, that means you've won!" Willy shook Charlie's hand hard all the while saying, "Oh, I do congratulate you I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. I had eyes you know. Right from the beginning. Well done. Now we mustn't dilly or dally because we have an enormous amount of things to do before the day is up. Lucky," he stopped shaking Charlie's hand; "we have the great glass elevator to speed-." He hit the wall of the elevator and fell down. Quickly he stood back up, "Speed things along.

We climbed back into the glass elevator. Willy took my hand in his and pushed a button labeled 'Up and Out'.

Charlie asked, "Up and out, what kind of room is that?"

"Hold on," Willy said and held my hand tighter. He looked up, "Oh my, we need to go faster or else we'll never brake though."

"Break through what?"

"I've been wanting to press that button for years," Willy said. "Well, here we go, up and out."

I looked up at Willy, "You really mean?"

"Yeah," he squeaked.

"But it's made of glass, we'll shatter into a million pieces," great I open my mouth and Grandpa Jo came out.

Willy only laughed and I grabbed onto Willy's hand tightly and closed my eyes just as tight.

True to his word we went up and out of the factory.

I breathed a sigh of relief and gently nudged Willy, "Please don't do that again."

As we passed over the front of the factory we saw the other children leave. They were only tiny dots because of the height we were at.

"Where do you live?" Willy asked.

Charlie pointed to our house at the edge of town. "Right over there. That little house."

Willy smiled at me, "How was it, Rosie?"

I smiled, "Amazing."

"Mum…" Charlie said quietly, not quite sure what was going on.

Instead of parking it outside we crashed through the ceiling

From inside the elevator I could hear Grandma Georgina say, "I think there's someone at the door."

The elevator doors opened with a 'woosh' and we stepped out.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Charlie said hugging my parents.

"Hi, Mum, hi Dad," I said walking out in front of Willy. "We're back."

Dad hugged me tightly as if worried I was hurt, "Rosie." He then whispered, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head, "No, Dad I'm fine. See nothing broken."

Mum was appraising Charlie's face.

"Mum, he's fine."

Charlie turned as Willy exited the elevator, "This is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home."

"I see that," Mum said quietly.

"You must be Rosie's p-p-." Again he couldn't say it.

Dad could though, "Parents."

He continued, "And Charlie's grandpa-pa…"

"Grandparents," I finished.

"Yeah that."

"He says Charlie's won something," I told Mum and Dad.

Willy then began to nervously snoop around, "Not just some something. The most something something that's ever been." He knelt down to look in another cupboard, "I'm going to give this little boy my entire factory."

My eyes widened, "You must be joking." How ironic was this, even though they didn't meet until today, Willy was going to hand over the chocolate factory to his own son, whom he doesn't even know about.

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"No really, it's true. You see a few weeks ago I was having my semi-annual haircut and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair I saw, reflected, my life's work. My factory. My beloved Oompa Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized in that moment I must find a hair. And I did Charlie, you."

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets," Charlie said.

"Ahuh, I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner. So what do you say are you ready to leave all this behind and come and live in the factory?"

Charlie answered, "Of course. I mean if it's alright if my family comes too."

"Oh, my dear boy. Of course they can't."

When he said that I felt my blood freeze. I held Charlie tighter. He was going to try and take my boy from me. If that did happen…I wasn't sure if I could take it. "You can't run a chocolate factory with your family hanging over you like an old dead goose. No offence."

Grandpa George grunted, "None taken. Jerk."

"Chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams gosh darn the consequences," Willy went back to his elevator, "look at me. I have no family and I'm a giant success.

"So if I go with you to the factory…I won't ever see my family again. Not even my mum."

"Well…" he looked at me, "Rosie can come. But other than that, yeah consider that a bonus."

Charlie then made me feel so much better with his next words, "Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world."

"Oh I see. Well that's weird." He then tried once more to convince him, "There's other candy besides chocolate."

"I'm sorry Mister Wonka. But I'm staying here."

Willy turned to me, "Rosie? My offer still stands."

I felt on the verge of tears. This was happening all over again. "And my old answer still stands." But this time it was he who was leaving.

He went to push the button, "Sure you won't change your mind?

"I'm sure," Charlie said.

"Rosie?"

"Go home Mister Wonka."

Quietly he said, "Okay, goodbye." With that he was gone.

Grandma Georgina said smiling, "Things are going get much better."

And for once Georgina knew exactly what she was talking about.

The next morning Charlie helped Dad fix the hole in the roof.

Grandpa Jo spent the whole day out of bed. He didn't feel tired at all

Dad got a better job at the toothpaste factory, repairing the machine that had replaced him.

I had gotten a raise and a promotion. I was now a manager when Bob was away from the shop. This meant more money with fewer hours, leaving me with extra time to help Charlie with homework or help mom around the house.

Things had never been better for the Bucket family.


	14. Chapter Fourteen Daddy

I sighed as I wiped down the counter; it had been a couple of weeks since the whole factory incident. My new job was going great. The men were a little more respectful towards me, the women stopped talking about me like I wasn't there, and I had more time to spend with Charlie.

However there was this aching guilt building in my stomach. A part of me told me that Charlie should have gone with his father, another part of me told me that Willy hadn't changed and never would, another was worried that when I told Charlie he would resent either Willy or me, and still another part of me…a small part of me…had fallen in love with the eccentric chocolatier all over again.

All of my thoughts were interrupted by the small bell that rang whenever someone entered the shop.

"Hi, dear," I said as I saw Charlie enter the shop. However right behind him was Willy. The sight of him made my stomach do a couple flips and then subsequently my heart dropped into my turbulent stomach, to the point where I felt almost sick.

"Mum, you'll never guess where we've been."

I stared at Willy with shock. Then it turned to a slight irritation that showed with the twitch that started in my eyebrow as a forced smile plastered itself on my face. "Where?" Yes, where exactly did you take my son?

Charlie explained the whole story of Willy's father and how they were reunited. What made my frown disappear for a second was the news that Willy, the most famous chocolatier in the world, his father was a dentist. And how in the end Charlie had accepted his offer to live in the factory now that Willy was allowing the whole family to come along.

"Well Charlie, congratulations," I said, "you managed to get him to tell you more about his family in a couple of days than I ever managed in the years we knew each other." I gave Willy a look that told him I wasn't very happy with him. However my look changed into a smile when I spoke to Charlie, "Charlie could you give Mister Wonka and I a minute alone?"

Willy winced as I called him 'Mister Wonka'.

Charlie nodded and walked to another part of the store.

I grabbed Willy's hand and led him to the back. "Now that we're finally alone," I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair, "I don't know whether to slap or kiss you."

"I prefer the latter," Willy said trying to keep me from getting too angry and or getting his face slapped.

"Willy, you just don't learn do you? I mean you have now, that's obvious with the visit to your father. But didn't me leaving you twelve years ago teach you nothing?"

Willy interrupted my ranting, "I know, and it was the stupidest thing I ever did."

"What was?" I asked; I had to make sure he knew exactly what he talking about. I had to make sure he wasn't just saying words to get out of trouble or to make me feel better.

It took him a minute, but he did come up with the right answer. "Making you choose between me and your family. It was wrong of me to do that and it was doubly wrong of me to make Charlie choose and to ask you to choose again."

I took a deep breath, "You have no idea what I went through after that. All that drama and then Charlie came along and I-." I stopped myself, I almost spilled the beans.

A few beats later Willy said, "You never did tell me who Charlie's father was…" Noticing my abrupt silence.

_"Well, now seems like a good a time as any."_ I thought and called for Charlie and set them both down. This was going to be hard. "Charlie, do you remember what I was going to tell you on your thirteenth birthday. Remember?"

Charlie nodded. "You promised you'd tell me who my dad was."

I took another deep breath, "Charlie. Willy and I weren't exactly friends per say." Willy looked back and forth from me to Charlie then from me to Charlie again.

"Then what were…"

"We were engaged for about six months." Another deep breath. "I left him when the factory closed down for… personal reasons."

"I'm…" Charlie said not quite putting the pieces together, "not sure what you mean…"

Willy looked from Charlie to me again, "What? Who's Charlie's father?"

I groaned, "Willy. Remember that…thing we did?" No look of understanding crossed his face. "We…umm…" I blushed, "that thing that married people are supposed to do."

"Oh that. What about…" He finally got it. He stood up quickly, "So I'm-he's-your-."

"By the time I found out you had closed the factory and I couldn't contact you," I defended. "I wrote you a letter every month for five years. I never got an answer."

Willy looked sheepish, "Oh…I thought they were angry letters…so I umm burned them."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "That explains a lot."

"You're not mad?"

Shaking my head I said, "I was really angry last time I saw you, and you do not deal with conflict well…"

Charlie interrupted us, "So…Mister Wonka is my father?"

I nodded. "Yes, Charlie. I found out I was pregnant with you a few days after I left." I then looked to see Willy's expression at the news finally being spoken, however he wasn't sitting anymore. He was lying flat on the floor. Sighing I said, "Nice to see you took it so well…"

"Is he going to be ok?"

Looking back to Charlie I nodded, "Happened first time I told him I loved him too."


	15. Chapter Fifteen Happily Ever After

Well after Willy and Charlie found out they began to bond a lot more. We all moved into the factory too. Mum and dad lived with my grandparents and Charlie and Willy and I lived together. After Willy and I got married of course. Dad wouldn't even let the man sit in the same room alone with me until he saw the ring.

But don't think I said 'yes', at least not the first time. It took him three tries before I was ready, but it was all worth it.

I was sitting down in the inventing room office type area where Charlie and Willy were brain storming. Occasionally, when they were stumped, Willy would walk over to me and rub my belly as if a magic genie would appear and give him an idea.

Even though I was only five months in I still felt like a bubble about to pop.

"Willy I think it's time we went to my parents, they did invite us over for dinner," I said standing up a little awkwardly. However before I could get up all the way, Willy was there to 'help' me. "Willy I'm fine."

He still didn't stop. Instead he took my arm in his and started to lead me out of the room. Charlie walking by his side.

I stopped for a second and put my hand over the small baby bump.

"What? What's wrong?"

"The baby," I said in a hushed whisper. My hand went to my stomach.

Willy then began to panic. "What happened? Are you going into labor? It's too soon for that!"

I grabbed his hand and placed it over the fluttering. Imminently he silenced.

"What is it, Mum?" Charlie asked.

"Her first kick. Your little sister just kicked me."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Cool." He put his hand on my stomach right next to his father's. Willy however seemed to be in a perpetual state of shock. "Hi little sister…"

However it was broken somehow and he began to rub the spot gently. "Hi, Candy," Willy said to my stomach, "it's daddy." The fluttering grew a bit at the sound of his voice.

Yes, we named our daughter Candy. After a much heated discussion Willy won, however Candice Grace Wonka was what was going on her birth certificate.

"Willy," I said gently rubbing my fingers over his hand, "we're going to be late."

"Oh! Right!" he said taking my arm and leading us out to the door.

Life had never been sweeter…

* * *

**To my dear readers**

**Sadly this story has drawn to a close and I am not planning on doing a sequel. However I am planning on writing another fanfiction soon, I have a poll going on to see what I should write next. So go vote on my profile for the next story.**

**Here are the choices.**

**Narnia;OC (NOT ACTUAL TITLE, UNDECIDED AT THE MOMENT ) [Chronicles of Narnia] {would be a series} Edmund/OC**

**Pamela Halliwell Chronicles [Charmed/Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings/Hobbit] {would be a series} (pairing not decided yet)**

**Cupid Conundrum [Rise of the Guardians] Jack Frost/OC **

**Merlin Fanfiction (NOT ACTUAL TITLE, UNDECIDED AT THE MOMENT) [Merlin] Merlin/OC**

**X-Agent [X-men/X2/Iron Man/Captain America/Iron Man 2/Thor/Avengers/Thor 2] {would be series} (pairing not decided yet)**

**Sherlocked (NOT ACTUAL TITLE, UNDECIDED AT THE MOMENT) [Sherlock] {would be a series} Sherlock/OC**

**Lots of love, Joopie**


End file.
